


Jealousy

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Jealousy can be a brutal emotion. It makes you question everything you feel, and everything you think you know. It makes you vulnerable, and if there is one thing David hates, it’s being seen as weak, or not worthy. When David feels the first real case of jealously in his relationship, does he run from it, or does he confront it?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, like I said before, I didn’t think I’d write more than one story for this fandom, but here I am! A few things I wanted to say before you get into it!
> 
> 1\. There is some curing in this story, so if you don’t like it, I’m sorry!
> 
> 2\. I wanted to make this as true to the characters as I interpret them. Of course they are already well written and thought out, but I don’t have all the experiences that these characters have been through. If there is something I wrote that offends anyone, or if someone feels like it isn’t doing the character justice, or the LGBTQ+ community justice, please let me know! Trust me, the last thing I want to do is offend anyone!
> 
> 3\. There are a few trigger warnings! There is a conversation in this story where a character shows their ignorance and hatred through transphobia and misgendering. Just remember guys, there really is no room in this world for hate. Nobody deserves to be treated lesser because of who they are, or who they love! Life is too short to be a shitty person!
> 
> Alright, I think that’s it! Please enjoy!

David was leaving his last class of the day, and he was ready to get home. It had been a long week, and all he wanted to do was spend the weekend curled up in his bed, listening to music. Matteo was working late night, so he had the place to himself for a few hours and he was going to us that time to nap. David was almost off campus when he heard his name being called. When he turned around, he noticed a few kids from his film class walking towards him.

“Hey. We just wanted to invite you to a party tonight.” Allen asked.

“Yea, and you can bring your boyfriend! We’re dying to meet him!” Heidi cheered.

“I’ll let you know. He works late tonight.” David told them politely. Maybe after his nap he will be up for it.

“Cool. He’s the address.” Allen said as he gave him a piece of paper. “Come anytime after 9.”

“Okay.” David said before finally walking in the direction of his flat. When he got home be showered, got under his covers, and fell asleep. He didn’t care if he didn’t make it to that party. If he slept through the night and woke up tomorrow morning, he would be equally as thrilled.

~/~/~/~

The best part about things going wrong, is getting to leave early. And that’s exactly how Matteo found himself heading home at 9 o’clock in stead of midnight. There was a power outage at his work, and along the whole street. The estimated time that it would be fixed was 4 am. Matteo has never been happier for no power in his whole life.  
When he got home he was pretty shocked to see David in bed, passed out. He’s normally more of a night owl, so finding him in bed before midnight was unusual. He had his music on, and all the lights turned off. Matteo figured he needed the sleep. So he tip toed into the bathroom and washed the day away. When he came out, he tried to be as quiet as possible, but the creaky floorboards weren’t on his side, and it was loud enough that David started to stir.

“Matteo?” He asked groggily.

“Yea. I tired my best to be quiet. Sorry that I woke you up.” Matteo said apologetically.

“It’s okay. What time is it?” He asked.

“Almost 10.” Matteo said.

“You’re home early.” He stated as he sat up a little.

“And you’re in bed early. You feeling okay?” Matteo asked as he made his way over to the bed.

“Just tired.” David said. “What happened at work?”

“Power outage. Won’t be fixed until morning so we all got to leave.” Matteo explained. “Did you eat before bed?”

“I had a granola bar.” David said, and Matteo gave him that look. “I’m not really hungry.”

“Okay. I’m not really tired, so I’ll be in the living room to let you sleep.” Matteo said before getting up, before he was out of reach David grabbed his hand.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to bed now.” David said honestly. “Do you wanna do something?”

“Like what?” Matteo asked.

“A few kids from my film class invited me to a party tonight.” David explained. “And they specifically asked me to bring you along.”

“Really?” Matteo asked surprised.

“Apparently they’re very curious.” David laughed. “Wanna go?”

“Sure.” Matteo said. They both got redressed and headed out 15 minutes later.

The address wasn’t too far away. They got there in 20 minutes, and the party was in full swing. David was weaving through the people, Matteo’s hand firmly in his until he found some familiar faces.

“There he is!” His friend Allen cheered. “Thought you weren’t coming.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, but Matteo got done early, and we were bored at home.” David said and they laughed.

“So this is the famous Matteo.” Heidi said with a smile. “I can see why you’re obsessed. He’s a cutie.” She pinched Matteo’s cheeks, which surprised Matteo a bunch.

“That he is.” David agreed. “Matteo, these are two of my friends from class, Allen, and Heidi. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Matteo.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Heidi said with a flirtatious smile, one David knew was just her personality.

“You too.” Matteo said politely. “I’m gonna grab a drink, you want anything?” He asked David.

“Maybe just some soda.” David said and Matteo nodded. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he disappeared.

“I understand why you never bring him around.” Heidi said once he was gone.

“Why is that?” David asked curiously.

“Someone might try to snatch him up in a minute.” Heidi said, and for some reason, her statement didn’t sit well with David. He knew she had a very bold, and blunt personality, but hearing her say that to him, wasn’t a good feeling for David.

~/~/~/~

Matteo grabbed himself a beer, and David a coke. He was making his way back to where he left David when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around, there stood a boy a few inches taller than him.

“You’re a new face.” He said and Matteo nodded. “What brings you to this party?” He asked.

“I’m here with my boyfriend.” Matteo said.

“Ah.” The boy said before looking Matteo up and down. He knows when he’s being checked out. David did it so often to him than it’s honestly the first thing Matteo notices about anyone these days. “I’m Jake.” He reached out his hand. Matteo looked at both drinks in his and than back up at Jake.

“Matteo. Nice to meet you.” He said and Jake dropped his hand.

“I like your sweater.” Jake said as he grabbed the corner of it. Matteo didn’t want to be rude, but he really just wanted to get back to David. “Gives off a very elderly look.” He said with a laugh.

“Yea. That’s what all my friends say too.” Matteo laughed. “But it’s comfy so I choose not to listen to their insults.”

“I like it.” Jake said as he took a step closer to Matteo. “Everyone needs their own style.”

“I wouldn’t call it a style.” Matteo said honestly. “More of like I’m too lazy to get more clothes.”

“Embrace it.” Jake told him, and Matteo nodded. “Do you mind?” He grabbed the coke out of his hands and started to dink it. Matteo was so shocked that he just did that, all he could really do was just stare at him. “Thanks I was parched.”

“You literally just stole my boyfriends drink.” Matteo said, honest to god really confused.

“He won’t miss it.” Jake winked at Matteo as he let his hand rest on his upper arm. “Wanna smoke?” He offered as he held up a blunt. Normally Matteo was all for smoking, but he just couldn’t believe this guy right now.

“I’m going to go get my boyfriend another drink actually.” Matteo said before he started making his way back to the drinks. Jake following close behind.

~/~/~/~

David was in the middle of a conversation with Allen when Heidi tapped him on the shoulder.

“Told you someone would try to snatch him.” She said and David followed her eyes to see where she was looking. Matteo was standing there talking to a boy David hasn’t seen before.

“Who is he?” David found himself asking.

“That’s Jake Porter.” Allen said. “Total douche.”

“I’ve never seen him before.” David said as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

“He’s a political science major.” Heidi explained. “And not the kind who wants to improve the world, but the kind who brags that he’s a political science major to everyone he meets.” She spat out. “I wonder if that’s what they’re talking about.”

“Doubt it.” David scoffed. “Matteo would never entertain the idea of politics.” David watched as Jake took the coke from Matteo, followed by him offering him a joint. David was very confused, and when he saw Matteo walk in the opposite direction, with Jake following him, his heart broke a little bit.

“I’m sorry.” Heidi said from beside him. Allen patted him on the back in a apologetic way. 

David never thought of himself as a particularly jealous person, but part of him was the moment he saw someone else with his boyfriend, but the majority of him just felt sad. Because of course someone else would notice Matteo, and why wouldn’t Matteo notice someone else?

“It’s the man of the hour.” David heard Allen say, and when David looked over, there stood Matteo. “Who knew you’d be so popular.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Matteo said honestly. He never thought of himself as popular in any situation. “I got you a drink.” He said as he handed David the soda.

“Thanks.” David said quietly.

“You okay?” Matteo asked as he snaked his arm around David’s waist. Normally David welcomed the warmth, right now, he didn’t want it anywhere near him.

“I guess I’m still tired.” David said, but it was an obvious lie.

“We can leave if you want.” Matteo offered.

“No. It’s fine.” David said. He didn’t want to force Matteo to leave.

“Okay, just let me know when you want too.” Matteo said and David nodded.

Matteo got into a conversation with Allen about some video game they both played in high school. David stayed quiet as he barely listened to the conversation. Half way through the conversation he caught Jake Porter looking in their direction, or more specifically right at Matteo. David didn’t like it at all, but what was he supposed to do? Matteo’s interactions with the boy earlier in the night confused David. Were they friends now? And if so, what did that mean for their relationship?

~/~/~/~

Matteo didn’t know why David was being so quiet. Normally he got that way when he was uncomfortable, but he was the one who invited him along to the party, so he didn’t know what happened between getting to the party, and leaving the party.

When they got home David made a beeline for the bedroom, and before Matteo even stepped foot in the room, he was already in bed. Matteo stripped off his clothes, and got in bed next to him. David didn’t even flinch, or turn around and Matteo knew something was wrong.

“I know you said you were okay at the party, but something feels wrong and I want you to know you can talk to me.” Matteo said into the darkness. It was quiet for a few moments until he felt the bed move.

“I’m sorry.” David all but whispered into the night.

“Are you okay? Did something happen at the party tonight?” Matteo asked concerned.

“I don’t know.” David said honestly. “You tell me.”

“What do you mean?” Matteo asked confused.

“I saw you talking to that guy, Jake.” David said. “And I saw you two walk in the same direction after he offered you a joint.” He said and than it clicked.

“You can tell when I’ve smoked David.” Matteo said. “And you know I didn’t.”

“Than where did you two go?” David asked, his voice cracking.

“I was going to get you another drink because he took the first one out of my hand, and he followed me.” Matteo explained. “I told him to fuck off when he suggested we leave.”

“And that was all?” David asked.

“Do you really think I’d do that to you?” Matteo asked, hurt by his words.

“I didn’t, I don’t.” David corrected. “But Heidi said something tonight, and I didn’t like it, and than it wouldn’t leave me mind.” He admitted.

“What did she say?” Matteo asked.

“That the reason I keep you away from everyone is because someone would snatch you right up.” David said, remembering their conversation.

“I’m already taken.” Matteo said as he pulled David towards him. “It’s not possible to snatch me.” Matteo could tell he wanted to say more. “What’s really going on David?”

“I guess it got me thinking.” David admitted. “Why are you with me? What can I offer that makes me so special to you?” He voiced. they were thoughts that were in his mind, but he never thought he’d actually ask them.

“Are you kidding me?” Matteo asked as he sat up. “You’re amazing David. Everything about you is special to me.”

“But what do I have that Jake doesn’t? Or whoever else comes up to you and tries to get with you.” David asked as he sat up.

“For one, Jake is a douchebag.” Matteo said, and David laughed a little at that. “And two, nobody holds a candle to you. I told you before. You don’t know how cool you are. You have this aura about you that’s so captivating. If anything, I think you could do better, but you chose me.”

“I choose you everyday.” David corrects him. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Exactly.” Matteo said.

“You don’t get it.” David admits, and he gets up out of bed.

“Than explain it to me.” Matteo asked.

“You don’t know what it’s like being in my situation.” David said. “The weird stares I get, the confusion I get when people find out I’m trans. It’s exhausting explaining myself to people.”

“I know I don’t fully know what you go through on a daily basis, or the ignorance you get, but you’re not in that boat alone. I’m with you, through everything.” Matteo told him honestly.

“You could be with any guy, yet you picked the one who has so many issues. Why?” David asked.

“Why did you chose me?” Matteo countered his question. “Because you could literally be with anyone, yet you chose me.” David stopped and looked at him. He thought about the question Matteo asked him, and for the first time he thought about his answer carefully.

“You’re the first person who has ever truly seen me.” David explained once he found the words. “I was so alone. So depressed. So angry. Why this had to happen to me. Why I couldn’t be what society views as normal. It didn’t make any sense. And than I met you.” David looked into his blue eyes. “You were so lost, and confused. You made me feel normal. Like a boy. Like I mattered.” David laughed as he took a seat at the end of the bed. Matteo made his way next to him. “I felt like I finally found my place in this world. It felt right, being with you. It’s always felt right with you.”

“And tonight threatened that for you.” Matteo said, it was the right way to describe how David felt.

“I ignored you for weeks. I lead you on. I hurt you.” David said. Matteo liked to forget those weeks. The ones he deemed hell weeks. “Yet you welcomed me back with open arms. You didn’t let anyone sway your opinion of me, even after that video got sent around.”

“There was nothing to sway. I knew how I felt about you.” Matteo told him. “Nothing could stop me going after you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Matteo.” David hung his head. He never wanted to be this vulnerable.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Matteo told him. “I’m never going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

“That doesn’t sound too terrible.” David said and Matteo laughed. He pulled David back into bed where they tangled their limbs together. “I’m sorry I get like this.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Matteo told him honestly. “You’re allowed to feel jealous. I just want to you to tell me so we can talk about it.”

“I wasn’t jealous.” David said, but Matteo knew it was a lie.

“You can admit it.” Matteo teases. “It’s flattering.”

“I was a little jealous.” David admits. “Mostly sad though.”

“You never have to worry about me finding someone better.” Matteo said quietly. “You’re the best there is, and I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” David leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“But can we stay away from parties for a little while?” David asked.

“I don’t really have any parties to invite you too, so I’m good with avoiding parties.” Matteo said and David laughed. “We can do whatever makes you comfortable David.”

“Thank you.” He whispered to his boyfriend. Matteo kissed his forehead, and David shut his eyes with a sigh. There was no other place he’d rather be than in Matteo’s arms right now.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a couple weeks since the party fiasco, and David kept his word about avoiding parties. Allen and Heidi had invited him, but he made up lame excuses as to why he couldn’t go. They didn’t seem to mind him never taking them up on their offer, which David was happy about. But tonight was different. Tonight he was going, and Matteo was coming with.

They showed up a little late, just like they always do, and they had found Allen and Heidi rather quickly. Matteo planned on staying close to David the whole night. He knew they had made progress with their last talk, but he also knew it would give David peace of mind, and he wanted to give that to David tonight. At some point they both decided to get a drink, and when they got close to the table, they both saw someone they really didn’t want too.

“Matteo, I thought I’d never see you again.” Jake said as he completely. ignored David being there.

“I don’t go to this school.” Matteo said. “Like I said before, I’m here with my boyfriend.” He pointed to David.

“Right. I vaguely remember you saying that.” Jake said not lingering on David for a second longer.

“No, you just ignored it.” Matteo pointed out.

“Same thing.” Jake waved him off. He pulled out another joint and held it between his fingers. “Wanna smoke?”

“I’m pretty sure he already told you no.” David finally said fed up with this guy.

“I’m sorry, I was talking to Matteo.” Jake said rather aggressively.

“And i told you to fuck off last time we spoke. Or do you vaguely remember me saying that as well?” Matteo asked.

“No need to get angry, although I do like my men feral.” Jake winked at Matteo.

“What’s your deal?” David asked. “He’s not interested.”

“Because he has you?” Jake asked David. “Don’t you think he should be with someone heading in a successful career path? I’m sure theater isn’t getting you anywhere.” Jake said and Matteo laughed.

“You don’t even know what he’s studying.” Matteo said. “It would make your insult a little more threatening if you actually knew him.”

“It’s pathetic you have to go to such trouble to try and land someone.” David said. “Even if Matteo was single, you’re the last person he would be interested in.” He was not wrong.

“You don’t have to settle so soon in life Matteo.” Jake said ignoring David. “You have a whole world out there for you to explore.”

“I’m not settling.” Matteo told him. “Far from it actually.”

“Your little fling won’t last long.” Jake said spitefully.

“Fling?” David asked. “How long do you think we’ve been together?”

“If this is a fling, 3 years is a long time to keep it going.” Matteo added, and they both could tell Jake was surprised by the length of their relationship. He turned around but Matteo wasn’t done. “Wait!” He called and Jake turned around. Matteo took a step closer to him, he plucked the joint right out of his hand. “On second thought, David and I do want to smoke.” He smirked. Jake, absolutely annoyed turned around and walked away without another word. Matteo turned back to David who had a smile on his face. “Wanna smoke?” He asked and David couldn’t help but smile recalling the first time they spoke.

“Sure.” David said and Matteo smiled. He took his hand in his and lead him to a place not many people were. Matteo lit the joint and gave it to David. “That was pretty hot back there.” David eventually said.

“Dude’s an absolute prick.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“I didn’t know he was that bad.” David admitted. “Seems ridiculous for me to think you’d be interested in that.”

“He literally stole your drink right out of my hand.” Matteo said. “There was no way I would entertain him after that.” David took a long drag of the joint.

“There you two are!” They heard and when they looked behind them, there stood Allen and Heidi. “Why didn’t you invite us to smoke?” He asked as they took a seat.

“The joint is a curtesy of Jake.” David said as he handed it back to Matteo.

“Really?” Heidi asked and David laughed.

“No. Matteo took it out of his hand after he tried picking him up.” David explained.

“I really had no idea he was gay. Matteo is the only guy I’ve seen him flirt with.” Heidi said.

“He doesn’t have much game.” Matteo admitted.

“You didn’t either when we met.” David pointed out.

“I was in the closet. I had a girlfriend for fucks sake.” Matteo laughed. “But you still came after me.” He said and David shook his head. “You can’t deny it. You kissed me first.”

“Okay, maybe I did pursue you, but you couldn’t get enough.” David said and Matteo didn’t even bother denying it.

“You two are adorable.” Heidi said after listening to their story. “Makes me wish I had a boyfriend, or girlfriend.” She admitted.

“Your time will come sis.” Allen said as he pulled her into a hug.

“Wait, you’re siblings?” Matteo asked.

“She’s my little sister.” Allen smiled.

“You are 3 minutes older.” Heidi complained.

“Still older.” Allen said and Heidi just rolled her eyes. “And after your last relationship, I think you would benefit from being single.”

“Okay, but she was psycho.” Heidi admitted and Allen laughed.

“And yet you still couldn’t dump her ass.” Allen said.

“This seems like a wild story.” Matteo said and they both laughed.

“Trust me, it was insane.” Allen admitted. And just like that Allen launched into a story about Heidi’s psycho ex girlfriend, that had David and Matteo laughing until their stomachs hurt. When they got home that night, David couldn’t really fall asleep. He never slept well after smoking, but as he held Matteo in his arms, and listened to him sleep, he couldn’t help but realize how lucky he got in life. Sure there were still bad moments, but the good moments made everything better, and he couldn’t wait for many more of those good moments.

~/~/~/~

“Can we not stay that long? I love our friends, but I’m absolutely exhausted.” Matteo told David as they went to meet their friends.

“We didn’t have to come at all if you’re tired.” David said honestly.

“I know, but it would have been the 3rd time we bailed, and I felt bad.” Matteo said and David nodded in understanding. Whether it was Matteo being exhausted from work, or David needing to catch up on homework.

“I get it, but we can leave whenever you’re ready.” David said and Matteo nodded.

They got to the bar where they immediately spotted the boys, and some of the girls. Not everyone was coming tonight, but Matteo was happy to be with most of them. It had been awhile since the whole group had hung out, but they made the most of it every time they could.

“You made it! Carlos you owe me a drink!” Jonas cheered as he pulled both boys into a hug.

“You think we were going to bail?” Matteo asked his best friend.

“It’s a very you thing to do.” Jonas pointed out. “More understandable these days, but in high school you two would no show just to fuck.” Jonas said and everyone started to laugh as Matteo and David both blushed.

“Well we’re here now, and if Carlos is buying, I want a drink.” Matteo said and everyone laughed. Carlos bought their first round, and he couldn’t help but smile as he settled in. David was catching up with the girls, and Matteo was listening to Jonas newest story from his volunteer work. Matteo was in the middle of laughing when he caught a glimpse of a certain someone he wished he never saw again. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself.

“You okay dude?” Jonas asked.

“Uh, yea. Excuse me.” Matteo got up and made his way over to David. “Can we go?” He whispered into his ear once he got close enough.

“Everything okay?” David asked a little worried.

“Yea, but look who is here.” Matteo said as he gestured towards him.

“Fuck. What’s he doing here?” David asked.

“Who?” Kiki asked confused.

“This guy won’t leave Matteo alone, no matter what either of us say.” David explained to the girls.

“Where is he?” Sam asked and David gestured. They all looked at once, which wasn’t exactly discreet, but it didn’t really matter anyway. “He’s hard core staring at you right now.”

“I really don’t want to deal with him.” Matteo said to David.

“Let’s say goodbye to the boys and we’ll go.” David said and Matteo nodded. They made their way back over to them. “Boys, we’re going to head home.”

“You just got here.” Jonas basically complained.

“Another night, we promise.” David promised.

“I swear if you two are fucking off just to have sex, it’s not cool.” Jonas said, no real anger in his voice, but still insinuated.

“We aren’t, there is just something that we would like to avoid -“

“Matteo.” The voice interrupted and he groaned.

“What the hell do you want?” Matteo asked as he turned to see Jake.

“Funny running into your here.” He smiled.

“This could be considered stalking.” David said, and like usual Jake completely ignored him. The boys and the girls were now around David and Matteo.

“Just leave us alone.” Matteo said to him.

“Dude, they clearly don’t want anything to do with you.” Jonas stepped in. Seeing the exhaustion in Matteo, and the anger in David.

“I’m Jake.” He introduced himself to Jonas, who didn’t shake his hand.

“I don’t care.” Jonas said. “You’re bothering my friends, so you need to leave.”

“Matteo.” Jake said.

“Don’t talk to him.” Kiki butted in. “Don’t talk to him, don’t look at him. Either of them.”

“No worries on that.” Jake said as he glared at David.

“What’s your problem man?” Carlos asked, not liking the look he gave David.

“Nothing.” Jake said dismissively.

“No, you gave our brother a dirty look.” Carlos continued. “I’m gonna ask again, what’s your problem man?”

“The problem is, he wants Matteo, and apparently won’t take no, or fuck off as an answer.” David explained.

“Dude, not even death could break these two apart.” Jonas said, which was drastic, but true. “You have no shot.”

“Which we’ve told him.” Matteo said. “Please, leave us alone.”

“Have fun with your little girlfriend.” Jake spat before turning around. A collective gasp came from their friends, and before Matteo could stop himself, he gripped the back of Jake’s shirt, turned him around, and punched him so hard in the face, that he fell to the floor. To say everyone was in shock would be an understatement. Matteo has never been a confrontational person, he rarely raised his voice, and to see him deck this guy, was shocking. Not that he didn’t deserve it.

“Alright, you’re out.” The bouncer said as he got to the scene. Matteo had been escorted out, followed by the rest of the group, claiming they were all done with that environment anyway. When they were finally outside the bar, Matteo pulled David into a bone crushing hug. He vaguely hears Jonas say something about giving them a little space.

“Are you okay?” Matteo whispered in his ear.

“I can’t believe you did that.” David whispered back. “Did you see his face?” He asked as he pulled back a little.

“Not really.” Matteo admitted with a laugh. “The anger kinda just took control.”

“He had it coming.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“Are you okay?” Matteo asked again, wanting an answer this time.

“I will be.” David said honestly. “He isn’t the first person to make a comment like that to me.” He admitted. “But hearing it from him, knowing it was so spiteful, and coming from a place of anger and disappointment, doesn’t hit me as hard as it has in the past.”

“Really?” Matteo asked.

“He wants you, and you want nothing to do with him.” David said and Matteo nodded. “He acted out like a toddler who didn’t get the toy they wanted. And me letting him get to me, letting him see that he’s affected me, does nothing but let him win, and I refuse to let him have any type of satisfaction.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Matteo said as he gave him a kiss.

“And I’m proud of you.” David said when they broke apart. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Me either.” Matteo admitted and David laughed.

“I hear laughter.” Jonas said as he came back over to them. “You okay David?”

“Yea.” David said honestly. “Still in a little bit of shock but that mainly has to do with Matteo punching the shit out of him.” He said and everyone laughed.

“Dude had it coming.” Carlos said and everyone agreed.

“Yea, but we’ve had too much excitement tonight, so we’re going to head home.” Matteo said and everyone nodded. 

Matteo took David’s hand in his and they headed home. The walk was silent, but peaceful. Normally after a night like they just had David would be self conscious, annoyed, distant. But tonight wasn’t like the rest. What happened tonight wasn’t great, but knowing he has a supportive group of friends behind him, and one badass boyfriend to defend him against any asshole who tries to hurt him makes him feel pretty damn good. When they finally got home, both boys were exhausted.

“I’m going to call Laura real quick.” David told Matteo.

“Okay. I think I’m going to pass out.” He said and David laughed, gave him a quick kiss before going into the living room and dialing his sister.

“Hello?” She answered on the 3rd ring.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” David asked, forgetting what time it was.

“Not really. I’ve been trying to go to bed for 2 hours, but can’t seem to stay asleep.” Laura admitted. “Everything okay?”

“I made a promise to you that I would call when shit hit the fan.” David explained. “Well, shit hit the fan.”

“What happened?” Laura asked, more awake now.

“A few weeks back I went to a party a few of my friends invited me too, and I brought Matteo.” David explained. “Unfortunately Matteo became the fixation of someone I go to school with and he won’t leave him alone.”

“Why? The dude owns like 3 shirts.” Laura laughed.

“Excuse me, he owns 6 now.” David corrected her.

“Right, I forgot you combined your wardrobes.” She said sarcastically, and David laughed. “So what happened with this guy? Matteo told him to get lost right?”

“At first I didn’t think so.” David admitted.

“Really? The guy is stupidly in love with you.” Laura pointed out.

“All I could see was them talking, and than he offered Matteo a joint, and I saw them walk in the same direction.” David explained. “So naturally I sulked the rest of the night.”

“You talked about it right?” Laura asked.

“Yea. He pulled it out of me eventually.” David admitted. “So we agreed not to go to any more parties for a little while. I needed a break. He agreed, and everything was fine.”

“Until it wasn’t.” Laura said, knowing something else happened.

“Until we went to another party, and he found us.” David explained. “This time I was with Matteo, and this guy blatantly ignored my existence, and acted like I wasn’t there. Basically told Matteo there was no reason to settle so early in life and that he should be with someone who had a promising career going for them.”

“What a douche.” Laura said.

“We thought that got rid of him, until tonight.” David explained. “We were at a bar with the crew, and he spotted Matteo and came over to us. Ignored me yet again, the boys told him to fuck off, than he called me Matteo’s girlfriend, and tried to storm off.”

“What the hell?” Laura screamed in the phone. “Who does this guy think he is?”

“He thinks he’s hot shit, that’s what he thinks.” David said honestly.

“What happened?” Laura asked, concerned for her brother.

“Matteo punched the shit out of him. We got kicked out of the bar.” David said and Laura was stunned.

“Matteo, the boy who rarely raises his voice, and doesn’t really have much to say punched this dude?” Laura asked and David laughed.

“We were all shocked.” David said honestly.

“And are you okay?” Laura asked.

“You know, I am.” David said truthfully. “Any other time, I would have run away. Hid from the world. Doubted everything, but this time I had a group of people I care about stand up for me, and a boyfriend, who is the least violent person I know, deck the shit out of this guy because he loves me.” David couldn’t help but smile, Laura could hear it. “Don’t get me wrong, what he said was messed up, and this world has no room for his hate, but I don’t need to question myself, and who I am, or prove it to him.”

“I am so proud of you.” Laura said. She couldn’t believe how far he’s come.

“It was a long night, but we’re home now, and I just wanted to call and fill you in.” David explained.

“I appreciate that.” Laura said. No matter what, they both knew they would always be in each other’s corner.

“I think I’m going to follow Matteo’s lead and pass out.” David laughed.

“Okay. We still on for dinner tomorrow night?” Laura asked.

“Of course. Matteo is working so he can’t come.” David reminded her.

“That’s fine. I’ll force him to go to lunch with me to make it up to me.” Laura laughed, and David couldn’t help but smile.

“Good luck with that.” David said.

“He loves me.” Laura said and David nodded to himself. He knows it’s true.

“Alright, well goodnight Laura.” David said.

“Night David.” Laura said and they hung up. David got up and made it into his room, and Matteo was passed out, taking up most of the bed. David laughed, got into comfortable clothes, and pushed his way into bed.

“Everything good?” Matteo asked groggily.

“Yea. Everything is good. Laura is going to steal you for lunch one day because you’re missing dinner tomorrow.” David explained and Matteo laughed.

“As long as I get to pick.” Matteo said. “Laura picks the weirdest places sometimes.”

“You aren’t wrong.” David agreed. Matteo snuggled into David’s side and pressed his lips to his head.

“Night.” Matteo whispered before he was sound asleep again. It took a little longer for David to fall asleep, but it didn’t matter. He was holding the love of his life in his arms, and nothing could break them apart. Tonight proved that 100%.


End file.
